Resident evil:ANBU files
by rageing-goblin
Summary: Summary: while on a mission naruto is sucked into a temporal anomaly with zero chance of return and ends up in the mountains outside racoon city the day before the outbreak this is his story. Set in resident evil 2 resident evil 3 era but naruto's road though hell.
1. Chapter 1: well fuck!

Resident evil:ANBU files

Summary: while on a mission naruto is sucked into a temporal anomaly with zero chance of return and ends up in the mountains outside racoon city the day before the outbreak this is his story. Set in resident evil 2 resident evil 3 era but naruto's road though hell.

He grinned behind his mask as his sword ripped through his enemy's skull; blood spurted over him that was the last of them. He bent down to grab his target the famed crystal of yami said to be able to enable the user to travel were ever they wished. Naruto sheathed his sword, and began to walk away his cloak fluttering around him in the wind. "After this hopefully I'll get a nice little recon mission in the mountains." He chuckled.

Suddenly naruto felt the crystal begin to heat up till it nearly burned him and then the world went black.

******************************CUNTS********************************

He snapped up and took in his surroundings; he seemed to be in the mountains about a mile from a town from what he could see it was night. "Well this isn't kohona" he checked his weapons and equipment which where undamaged all except the crystal which had shattered "fuck!" where ever the crystal had taken him he had no way of getting home which meant he'd have to find one and sharpish before the village declared him dead or worse a nuke-nin "I'm really starting to hate this ANBU missions shit." Seeing his only chance was to get to that town in the distance, naruto started trudging towards the small (at least compared to kohona) mountain town.

A figure walked down a almost deserted street bathed in the dawns crimson light, it was naruto unmasked and his cloak replaced by a black swade jacket (a gift from sakura that was sealed in a scroll) which he left un-zipped showing his Black ANBU armour, his sword and long knives strapped to his waist and shins respectively (basically like Leon from resident evil four with ANBU bits) his long spiky hair pulled back in a pony tail at the base of his neck. Turning his head he spotted a sign reading surplus and he quickly went into the building.

"How may I be of help sir?" Said a young spry and bubbly woman, naruto look at her "I need information" "what kind sir?" "Where am I? How far is it from kohona? And what's a gun?" "Well you're in racoon city. I've never heard of kohona. A gun is a weapon would you like to buy one?" She said just a bit two sweetly her eye's lighting up at the possibility of a sale. "Err... I'll just have the beginners set." He said causally remembering buying his first kunai set. "Ok that will be $1000 please." she said putting a Beretta 92f, a shoulder holster, three boxes of ammo and three magazines. Naruto grinned he didn't know why but he liked look of them. He pulled of the required amount with a little extra just because she let him buy these beautiful death dealing items thanking god that he'd robed that row of houses when he got in to the city. "Would you like to give them a try?" naruto nodded eagerly picking up his gear and putting the holster under his jacket and slipping his ammo and magazines in to his equipment pouch, she grabbed him by the hand and led him in to the back of the store to the range and showed him how to load and fire and told him to give it a try.

Which he did and found out all his years of throwing kunai really paid off as he hit the bull's-eye every time "and you said you've never touched or seen a gun before" naruto looked at her "must have been beginners luck."

Naruto wandered down the street casually twirling a kunai around his index finger he had since sealed his weapons away and decided he'd see if he could find somewhere to eat when he noticed a person stumbling around like a piss head with blood round their face.

"Hey mate you alright?" he said as the man neared him, the zombie looked at him blankly for a moment as though it was trying to work out what or who he was, the un-dead howled and charged limbs flaring in front of it and was silence by a kunai to the head. Naruto caught the corpse as it fell and dragged it in to a nearby alleyway removed his kunai and began to inspect his kill and noticed the body breaking down at an alarming rate, quickly he began to dispose of the corpse channelling kyubi's yokai in to the body removing any evidence that it ever existed.

"What the fuck was that?"He muttered. He saw a crowd run past the ally way crying in terror, with what seemed like walking corpses chasing them moaning, groaning and gurgling. The walking dead turned towards him, shuffling became a stumbling run gore covered hands reaching wildly. The undead gnashed their teeth at naruto, the gap closed quickly; naruto drew a kunai and threw it at the first zombie the blade lodged in the creature's chest and still it came at him within moments the corpse was upon him Naruto pulled his pistol from his holster and fired . The zombie's head exploded in mush in an instant and Naruto kicked it in the chest making its body fly back into the ones behind it knocking them over. Naruto leaped back turned and fled running out of the ally into the street flinging a kunai with an exploding tag wrapped around the handle. It landed in the centre of the pile of zombies and exploded sending gore in many directions.

Naruto leapt to the rooftops and saw a wall around the city "that weren't there this morning." He mused, "I got to get out of here." He said to himself as he began towards the edge of town looking at the seal on his wrist "what a shit time to have chakra suppression seals on."

A/N there the reason I put chakra suppression seals on Naruto is because in my ANBU model that I use in all my stories they operate on a low chakra output at all times so they are roughly all b ranked ninja without chakra but are all A to S rank with it. It just makes more sense to me like that to protect someone effectively you have to be of comparable strength or stronger so the ANBU have to be the strongest in the village apart from the Hokage on average. So very little chakra use apart from towards the end of the saga I plan to put him through everything up to resident evil 5 as I haven't played 6 yet and I probably won't for a while as for my other stories I'm working on hellsing's slayer and fear the dark but I'm taking a break from Kitsune no yoake because I can't seem to find the will to continue it at the moment and I'm only posting this because I've had this chapter finished for two years and just hadn't got round to posting it.

Anyway Rageing-goblin out


	2. Chapter 2: Fuck my life!

**Resident evil: ANBU files**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or resident evil

**A/N**: just because I feel the need to clarify Naruto has the same level of seal on as he does in blood prison so he could in theory enter sage mode or make one kage bushin but that's about it.

Naruto grumbled as he leapt from roof to roof hoping to find his way back to the edge of the city he would of taken the streets but they were too full of the undead and he needed to save his ammo encase this wasn't just city wide. He stopped on the edge of the roof he just landed on. "shit!" He cursed the buildings were now to far apart for him to jump across without chakra. He'd have to brave the streets and hope he didn't run out of equipment before he found somewhere to re-equip, sighing he leapt down onto the fire escape and climbed down and stalked forward into this fresh hell.

...**Cunts**...

With a bang another zombies head exploded in a shower of gore and he continued on not even taking a glance at the headless corpse it had been this way ever since he descended from the roof tops horde after horde had come at him as if sensing that he was probably the biggest threat to the survival of their frankly to him disgusting race he also didn't like the fact that the resembled the edo tensai revived ninja from the war only with the white zetsu level of intellect. Two more came stumbling towards him and fell to the floor heads detached as soon as they reached within the range of his sword and he increased his pace to his maximum without his chakra a measly at least to him 500 paces/minute but had to stop less than thirty seconds later when the rounded the corner and came across a bigger group of zombies than he could deal with there had to be at least 150 of the fucker and the were all looking right at him. "Well fuck." He muttered to himself before turning on his heel and sprinting towards the building behind him quickly bolting the door and throwing several desks and couches in front of the door.

Sighing in relief he turned around to survey his surroundings only to fine the barrel of a gun in his face quickly he raised his hands and spoke. "Woh buddy I'm human!" The man behind the gun lowered his weapon. "Who are you?" He asked. "Fox. And you are?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mans attire some kind of blue uniform, R.P.D across the front in white. "Leon Kennady." Leon answered sounding relieved that there were other survivors. "I'm a cop." He continued. "What the fuck is a cop?" Came out of Naruto's mouth before his ANBU training kicked in to stop it. Leon looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "A police officer." He tried again only for Naruto to shake his head in confusion. "Ok how can a person not know what a police officer is?" Leon asked his suspicion high. "We don't have them." Was Naruto's answer Leon wasn't convinced "and what may I ask is the name of this magical world where there is no law enforcement?" Naruto looked at him funny. "Im from Konoha and we have law enforcement their called shinobi. What is it with this place and their weird names for shit?" Leon look slightly offended at that "I've never heard of a place called Konoha before. what country is that in?" Leon asked trying to get more info. "I can't tell you anymore than that." Naruto stopped his line of questioning dead. "What is going on here? Are you alone? Is there an escape route?" He fired questions at the rookie cop whom looked annoyed that he couldn't get more answers to his enquires but answered all the same.

"I don't know much more than you do all I know is something is happening. There is a girl called Claire in the station with us, I'm looking for her now and as for an escape route I'm not sure but I found a document that said we might have a way out through the sewers." Naruto nodded at this and spotted Leon's radio. " what frequency are you on? In case your way pans out or if I find a better one." Leon checked his radio "I'm on Chanel 5 you'll have to scan for me." Naruto looked around the room after finding out that his radio was incompatible to Leon's and spotted a dead cop laying in the corner. He went over and searched it after removing the had just in case and found a radio and a few mags for his pistol, Naruto raised the radio to his mouth after setting it to Chanel 5. "Hello zero. This is Fox. Radio check over." He spoke into it and waited. "Hello Fox. This is Kilo-one-niner. Loud and clear over." He smiled when Leon's voice came over the net and clipped the receiver onto his belt and attached his headset from his ANBU issue radio to it and retested the connection and then pulled a scroll from his pouch unsealed his mask and resealed his coat and spare radio. Naruto placed his mask upon his face and turned to Leon. "I call in if I find anything." Leon nodded his confirmation. "I'll do the same." He said and left through the door behind him.

A little while later Naruto came to a landing with three zombies on it which he dispatched with his sword before they even noticed him, he then started down the corridor when a woman pushed past him and kept running. "Oi! You could of asked me to move!" The woman stopped and turned to him. "you need to get out of here!" The urgency in her voice made him want to comply but not without knowing why. "Why? Is something hunting you or something?" He asked as if he found it ridiculous. "STARS!" Came a ragged voice from behind him, Naruto turned sharply to face the new threat and found the ugliest mother fucker he'd ever seen. "Well fuck!" He exclaimed.

**A/N:** well there You go kind of boring but well shit happens. Next chapter will be a naruto vs Nemisis T-type chapter so there'll be some good old fashioned ass kicking you know if I don't fuck it up.


End file.
